I Don't Want To
by rypie1916
Summary: What happens after Natalie and Chad leave town.


Chapter One

"Where to?" Chad asked as they rode away on Natalie's bike.

"I don't know, wherever seems right I suppose." Natalie answered, speeding down the highway. They had both left immeditely after the wedding, bringing nothing but some money and themselves.

"Did you happen to bring the beard?" Chad asked, gripping onto Natalie's waist.

She shook her head, "I didn't have time to grap it. And why would I? Ed is me. I am Ed. Wouldn't you prefer it this way too? So you're not in love with a man?"

Chad sighed, "I guess. Hey, how long do I have to be the sidekick?"

"As long as you wanna stay with me."

Chad sighed again and they rode for the rest of the evening in silence.

When they decided it was time to stop, they found a small town with a hotel to spend the night.

"Don't you wanna get more comfortable?" Chad asked as Natalie climbed into bed in her tshirt and jeans.

"No I'm fine." She said and snuggled into the covers.

"Are you sure?" Chad pestered as he removed his own tshirt.

"Yes Chad. Goodnight." Natalie answered and turned off the light.

Chad removed his shoes and pants and crawled into bed next to Natalie. He didn't understand why, after everything she had done for him, she was treating him so poorly. She had pretended to be a guy just to hang out with him, and now she's making him be her sidekick? Maybe she gained Ed's confidence and then some. Or maybe Chad was just being paranoid about having to be settled down to one girl for the rest of his life. He decided to stop thinking about it and just try to enjoy his time spent with her and hope she loosens the leash on him. Eventually he fell asleep.

When Chad woke up the next morning it was barely past dawn. He felt in the sheets and didn't feel Natalie. Panicked, he sat up and looked around the room. "Natalie?" he called out. No response. He clumsily got out of bed and got dressed, staggering out of the room yelling her name.

"Mornin!" Natalie called from the parking lot. She was leaning against her bike, fully clothed, eating an apple.

Chad walked over to her, "What the hell Natalie?"

"I wanted to get gas in the bike and something to eat," she tossed him an apple, "I wasn't going to wake you."

Chad caught the apple and said, "A heads up would have been nice? Or maybe a note?'

Natalie looked down and murmured, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Chad said taking her hand, "I just got worried. I care about you."

Natalie nodded and blushed, still looking at the ground.

"So," Chad said pulling away, "You gonna let me drive?"

"Nope," she got on the bike then patted behind her, "Get on, sidekick."

Chad reluctantly got on the back of the bike. He thought this was going to be fun, riding around with his girl, stopping in each city and bringing them music. So far it's just been Natalie bossing him around. This isn't the girl he asked to marry him, and definitely not Ed. He was in over his head.

He decided to wait until later to talk to her about it, and again they rode in silence. They eventually got hungry and found a diner to stop at. The motorcycle got peoples attention, but Chad did not. With Natalie by his side, he was officially taken, and officially unwanted. Some girls did give him a lasting look, but none swooned at the sight of him.

When they entered the diner, it was as dull and quiet as Natalies old town had been. Before they sat down, Chad went over to the jukebox to try to find something to liven the mood.

"Don't even bother," said a passing waitress, "Hasn't worked in months."

"You can do it, Chad." Natalie said, coming up next to him.

Nodding, Chad rubbed his hands and placed them on the jukebox. Nothing happened.

Natalie blinked and looked confused, "Why didn't it work? It worked at home."

Chad shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I lost the music within."

"No, no that can't be," Natalie shook her head, "I thought you said I was the music within you. And you have me."

Chad turned and looked at her, "I guess I was wrong." Then went and sat down.


End file.
